


Alive

by YsaX64



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Blood, F/M, Vampire Bites, Vampire Turning, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23069650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YsaX64/pseuds/YsaX64
Summary: Edelgard never doubted Hubert's desire to follow her down her crimson – bloody – path, but even she couldn't predict how far he was willing to go for her.
Relationships: Edelgard von Hresvelg/Hubert von Vestra
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I love how flexible vampire lore is.

His pulse was strong and he smelled of soap, coffee, and blood. 

Those were the first things Edelgard noticed as she dragged the pad of her fingers along his jugular. It pulsed, full of life and blood running on the beat of his vigorous heart. Deep into the night as they were, disrobed of the mantles of official positions and wearing flimsy clothes, it was a sensual thought, made even more lascivious by their positions, as she stood between his legs as he sat in her bed. 

His heartbeat was a monotone drum. One thump after the other. She could hear it when they were that close, blood running under his skin, pulsing in his arteries. Rich, fresh, warm.

The thought was enough to make her eyes snap back to Hubert's face. Instead of sheer terror or frozen panic one would expect as the reaction to a vampire palping his neck, his face was solemn, his mouth a fine line, his eyes flaring with determination. Her jaw clenched, her canines itching, the hunger rearing its ugly head.

"Hubert," she started, pulling her hand away before the temptation became too great. "If we keep going with this, there is no turning back."

One last warning. One that she knew he would pay no heed. It was no surprise when he shook his head, fumbling with the rolled-up sleeves of his white shirt. His eyes darted to the floor as if trying to discern the patterns of the carpet in the low light. Unfortunately, his night vision wasn't nearly as good as hers, so his effort was short-lived.

"House Vestra has served House Hresvelg since the dawn of the Empire, my lady," he murmured, voice low and husky. "As we know, because of your situation, you may live for much longer still and I plan on staying by your side."

"We both know that our families have nothing to do with it anymore, Hubert."

The very thought made a flare of annoyance spark inside of her. Did Hubert not know what he was trying to do? It seemed like so, considering that he dared to bring up moribund lineages in a dispute between the two of them. She gritted her teeth, acutely aware of her prominent canines poking out of her bottom lip. 

As Hubert did nothing but stare back at her, fiddling with the waistband of his black pants, Edelgard felt compelled to continue speaking, the gravity of the subject weighing down on her.

"This is something that we will bear, not our families."

His eyes flared with a spark of emotion, the green reflecting the light of the candles as if it had a flame of its own. 

"I know the consequences of my acts, my lady. I hope you will understand that even considering it, I still wish to proceed." He paused, opened his mouth, closed it. Then, he continued with a sigh. "I will stand by your side. Considering what I've already done, the tattles of my humanity are a low price to pay."

Very well. If that's what he desired, then she would grant him his wish. Her mind quickly shifted to the rats that lingered beneath the earth, their orgiastic ceremonies of turning, in which they sired dozens of thin-blooded creatures that clung to the most miserable drop of blood they were granted. Barely taken care of, tossed around in the world as if they were little more than stray dogs, killed just as quickly.

Her blessing – if it could be deemed as such – was being given strong blood, strong enough to give her the strength to conquer and fight and remain in the sun, as much as she preferred the peace and the gentle cloak of the night. And strong enough to sire a strong vampire, so that he would be granted vigor and power unlike any other seen in a living being.

Hubert, as if reading her mind, started undoing the small buttons of his shirt. Slowly, this meticulous work of fingers as he slid out one by one. She observed, taking note of every inch of ivory flesh he bared before her. A flash of thought passed by her mind, reminding her that the man before her, with sparse dark hair in his chest that she had never noticed before, was the boy in trousers who used to follow her around like a small dog.

Her thoughts, however, quickly shattered into ash as he deemed three buttons enough and, with a slide of the shirt, revealed the sharp curve of his shoulder, collarbone, pectoral and a hint of a small, reddish nipple. His eyes quickly found hers, but it lasted only a moment as he tilted his head back, baring his neck before her.

The very sight of his pale flesh, it was enough to flare a crimson feeling inside of her. At the time, she couldn't help but think it was the hunger that consumed her. After all, she had fed more than a couple times on Hubert, out of hastiness or desperation, and more than once on his neck, out of sheer hungry greed. It was even possible to see two scarred dots, reminiscent of one time she had been particularly aggressive, taking whatever he was willing to give.

Edelgard leaned in, her nostrils flaring as the smell of his blood attacked her senses. At the same time, her hands settled on his shoulders, the instinct of trying to keep her prey still, even when she knew he wasn't going anywhere. 

Her lips started low on his neck, barely brushing, following the flow of blood upwards. Now that she was closer, Edelgard could smell the soap in his skin, for he had thoroughly bathed for her before their ritual. As well as the coffee, the lingering scent that never quite left him, ingrained as a part of him so truly that Edelgard knew she would never be able to drink it without thinking of her fangs on sinking on his neck.

She darted out her tongue, giving him a gentle lick. The intention is to track down the flow of blood, but she relished in the slight shiver she received in response. Out of instinct, one of her hands settled high on his chest, just below his collarbone. She could feel the rise and fall of his breathing, the strong beat of his heart. Perhaps his body reacting to his current situation, his status as prey? 

Perhaps there was a deep-seated instinct to run away, one that Hubert suppressed so she could have her fill. Regardless, she slid his hand along his chest, not failing to notice the sleekness of hard muscle. Her mouth moved up, continued along the cords of his throat. 

She settled just below the line of his jaw, that soft warm spot of vulnerability that he so eagerly exposed. Breaths in, even if her half-alive state meant that she had no more need for air. No, it was just to get one more whiff of his scent, this rich deep scent. He was sweating, musky and male. The soap was wearing off, the coffee remained subtle on his skin. And the _blood_ , oh, it was stronger than before given their proximity. She wanted to feed off him, to answer to the imperative of taking and taking and taking, to feast on his flesh, living pulsing exquisite flesh. So much, too much.

"My lady," he murmured, inquiring. She was taking longer than normal. "Is there something wrong?"

How well-attuned to her he was.

"Yes." When she spoke, her fangs grazed his pulse point, sending a shiver up her spine. His heartbeat skipped, something she tried to not overthink about. Her fingers tightened on his shoulders. "There is something wrong."

Edelgard pulled back. In contrast, Hubert stilled, watched her movements, eyes full of wariness and cold evaluation. 

"I see. Will we call it off for the night?" 

She eyed him warily. Of course, that was the next logical question. She should have said yes, denied him for one more night and so the next day, there would be a new excuse, one mounting after the other until the days turned into weeks and the weeks into years. After all, it was possible. Not like he would ever deny her or demand this half-existence from her. 

Nevertheless, that throbbing selfish feeling of want, the idea of having this man as her companion through her lonely – _bloody_ – path was enough to sway her resolve. That man, sitting in her bed, half-dressed, cheeks tinged pink. She could hear his heartbeat, she could see through the façade of neutrality. The drum roll of his heart, anxious, wanting. Wanting something, something from her, something more between both of them.

"No." Came her final response, hissed through sharp teeth and greedy desire. "We will continue, just not like that. Give me your wrist."

Yes, that could work. He could pull away from her whenever he wished and it was more likely that she wouldn't just succumb to his heat, to his pulse, ruining their chance. 

Pliant, Hubert fixed his shirt, not bothering to do the buttons again as he offered her his right wrist. Pale white skin, so fine it was possible to see the outlines of blue veins. His fingers half-curled, relaxed. Giving, giving himself up to her, setting ablaze that animal urge of possessing that fragile human life before her.

Her fingers traced the thin skin of his inner wrist, all bone and sinew. Part of her – that desire that she repressed day after day – wanted to take all he was willing to give and desire for more.

Slowly, she curled her fingers around his wrist – strangely delicate creature, one could almost mistake him for a man who had never seen war! – and pulled him closer to her mouth. Should she just do it? No, no, she would be careful with him. Healing would be easy once the turning was done, but Edelgard shouldn't make it unnecessarily painful for him.

Held his wrist in place, brushed her lips on his skin, heard his heartbeat racing. Before she could overthink it, Edelgard bit his flesh, gentle at first. Blood invaded her senses. A rush of searing warmth spread through her body, the taste of iron in her mouth. Warm like liquor, drunk in it. He whimpered, his hand instinctively flinched.

Mindlessly, she stroked the skin of his forearm, soothing him with aimless caresses. Bit him harder, out of gluttony, relishing on the smell of iron in the air. A drop of blood escaped her, just to be caught by a quick swipe of her tongue. He shuddered, she felt it as well, sending sizzles all the way down to her toes. 

As gnawing hunger gave place to a steady satisfaction, Edelgard pulled back, letting go of him. Hubert made a strangled noise out of his throat that sounded suspiciously like a moan, but Edelgard politely pretended to not notice, trying to not misinterpret it. 

As she inspected the wound, he bled considerably, a thin line of tempting fluid running down his forearm. The smell was strong, all sorts of mouthwatering and tantalizing. Could she? She could.

Her eyes darted to his, but it was like he didn't see her back. Expression vacant, owlish eyes, dilated pupils as if he could barely understand what was happening. Even the lines of his face seemed softer in rest, his brow relaxed. She had seen him like that a handful of times, never questioned it. 

Well then. Shifting in place, she languidly ran her tongue across his forearm, catching the remainder of the blood, savoring it. Strong taste, lingering in her mouth, demanding more and more. But no, she had another purpose that night and that was enough.

Edelgard let go of his wrist and he unceremoniously dropped his arm on his knee, his head drooping forward as if his muscles had lost their strength. Taking hold of his chin with her hand, she forced him to stare back at her.

His eyes were still vacant, lips parted as he basked in the strange afterglow of the bite, this odd pleasure that she never quite understood. Edelgard had seen it in the lowly dark mages who the snakes had sired, the glassy stare as they were sucked dry by the greedy fangs of the beasts in the dark. Nevertheless, she had never experienced it herself, never allowed any of the dirty creatures to take any more from her than they already had. 

Hubert had never reached such levels of unconsciousness, but, from time to time, Edelgard feared that she had overstepped.

"Hubert," she growled, her voice ragged with want, desire that she wouldn't – _couldn't_ – quench. "I need you to be fully conscious for this next step."

Not asking, demanding. Her jaw clenched, chin slightly tilted up so he was forced to search her gaze. It took a moment until his gaze cleared, green eyes blinking rapidly as he sought her in the dark. Perhaps too used to working in the dark, Hubert soon straightened his posture, expression once again a blank mask, contrasting so thoroughly with pink cheeks and the thin sheen of sweat covering his body.

"Of course, my lady." 

The rough timbre of his tone betrayed the façade of neutrality, enough to make her hesitate. She rubbed a thumb along his jaw. He submitted to her in response, leaning in ever so slightly that she could almost fool herself that it wasn't there at all. Perhaps, Hubert did not notice it himself. As a courtesy, she pretended to not see it. They had more urgent matters at hand.

Edelgard fumbled with the nightstand, fishing out a dagger. She kept it as a memento, one from before the bottomless hunger for blood had taken over her, so it was terribly ironic that she was going to use it in order to afflict Hubert with the same curse. Biting her bottom lip, for a moment she forgot her own fangs. Even with such dark clouds looming over her mind, the secret – forbidden – joy of having a companion in her life beyond death intrigued her.

Before she could muse for much longer, Edelgard cut her hand. A clean swipe across her palm, barely a sting. A thin line of blood ran free, a drop falling on the floor. Motionless, she gave it a moment for him to assimilate what was about to happen. Sought any signs of hesitancy. She found none.

"I will have to mix my blood with yours for this to work, Hubert," she said and, in response, he raised his arm, the wound still gleaming with droplets of blood. A sardonic smirk spread across his face.

"I will gladly receive whatever you offer me, my lady."

"You will have plenty to take besides this, Hubert."

They both knew about the hunger that dwelled deep within, like a dragon that had made its lair inside her body and constantly demanded sacrifice. Edelgard left it unsaid, but once his transformation had started, he would know what she meant.

Her hand hovered over his wrist. 

"This is your last chance to turn back."

"I stand by what I said, back then and now. This is your path, my lady, but I will follow you as long as you will have me. No matter the cost."

Edelgard blinked slowly, that selfish spark of joy rearing its ugly head again. Alas, her conflicting feelings on the subject did not matter. If it was truly his wish, she would grant it. Her hand grabbed his wrist, letting her blood flow into his open wound.

Her eyes darted back to his. Clear green eyes now, absorbing information, but there was this hint of expectation. A few seconds passed until she let go of his wrist. It would be quick. 

She could hear his heart pumping, galloping like a horse. His expression was tense as if expecting something to happen and bracing himself in advance. Almost a minute had passed until the beat of his heart halted. 

The transformation had begun. In his eyes there was a silence that one could only see in lakes, one could only hear in the silence itself. His pupils were black dots, engulfed by the green of his irises. There was no convulsion or spasms, but she knew he was trying to breathe just to notice that he couldn't. He fell forward. Her hands found his shoulders, keeping him still.

Edelgard couldn't help but take note of how he had always been resilient when it came down to pain. His eyes were unfocused, squinting. Such sight made her heart clench and wriggle in her ribcage like it didn't in a long time, a sense of empathy – that she tried her best to not let dull – now appearing in full force as Hubert trembled beneath her hands.

His jaw clenched but it was no use, his teeth soon started chattering, that horrible noise of bone grinding with bone. 

"Hush," she spoke, out of impulse. The sound was grating to the ears, this aggressive rise of memories long buried, memories of mocking insane snakes. Obedient as he was, Hubert complied, locking his jaw as he lowered his head, trying to resist the urge to claw at his face as the fangs made themselves known.

"My lady–" His voice was hoarse as if his throat was unbearably parched. "I take that this is what you have been going through all these years?"

She raised an eyebrow. Even when squirming in pain because of his newfound bottomless hunger, he thinks of her? 

"Not as you are feeling it now."

Hubert himself never had allowed her to fall so low, giving her much of what she needed. The thought made her heart clench, odd ambiguous feeling. 

When she deemed him steady enough, Edelgard pulled back, sitting beside him in the bed. As much as it hurt her to see him that way, the next step required a different set of preparations that demanded her attention. Put a pillow behind her back, settled on the headboard, leaned back and observed Hubert's movement. 

When he finally managed to suck in a deep breath – he would never need air again, but the mind couldn't catch up to such sudden change in the body, so it acted on instinct – she knew that the first part of the transformation was complete. And now his eyes darted to hers, finally truly seeing her in the dark.

"Edelgard–" He cut himself off with a hiss, leaning towards her, reaching for her. "I need–"

"I know."

She knew all too well the hunger, the starvation she was forced through until they gave miserable droplets of the dragon's blood – until they forced upon her a pair of miserable conditions and forged an Emperor fit to rule for centuries. Since Edelgard had felt the gnawing deprivation it came with the transformation, she would not let the same occur to Hubert, not him, with his wild eyes and his undying loyalty.

Offering him her hand, still bloodied, Edelgard smiled slightly. Her mind snapped back to the odd sight of the thin-blooded new vampires, overtaken by the urges, no more than animals. Hubert's nostrils flared, his eyes wide like an owl's. As he caught her wrist with a free hand, his grip wasn't desperate, but trembling like a newborn fawn.

He crawled closer to her, glassy eyes fixated on the blood still seeping from the wound. Edelgard had refrained her own quickened healing for his sake, and yet he was taking too long. 

"My lady." His whisper was full of reticency, drawing out of his mouth as his eyes snapped back to hers in submission. "May I?"

Ha! It was just like him to starve himself before a feast. Edelgard snarled, almost annoyed at the overt passiveness of her old friend. Didn't he wish for this fate? Then he was to be her companion, for as long as the curse would afflict them.

"I am offering it to you, Hubert. It is yours to take."

"Thank you, Your Majesty."

He averted his eyes back to the wound. Hesitated for a moment. She was frozen in place too, as he crawled closer to her, transfixed on the blood as if he was hypnotized. Then he drew his tongue across the wound. Warm and wet, this organic touch so different of skin! But it was good, this strange satisfaction spreading in her chest as he lowered his guard, the velvety rub as he didn't dare to sink his fangs on her wrist like one more reckless would do, but sucking and licking, hungry for her.

But he had to want more. A hint of frustration bloomed inside of her as he remained restrained, taking what she gave him without asking for more. As he drew closer, she slowly pulled her arm closer and he followed suit, eager, almost mindlessly, until he was sitting between her legs. Not touching, no, and the position managed to be even more indecent than their previous one, but it was hard to work around Hubert, his mind hazy as it was. 

"Hubert," she said, pulling back her hand. He let out a whimper, one that he almost immediately seemed to regret, his face turning deep red and, just as quickly, shifting to a deathly paleness.

He straightened his back as if trying to find it in himself the will to pull away. She knew he couldn't. Not like that, not when he didn't have his fill. A wild thought about offering him her wrist comes to mind, but it was quickly put aside. No, he would need more than that.

Did she dare?

Edelgard bit her bottom lip, hesitating as he grew restless, not daring to ask for more but she could see the haze of desire in his eyes. His lips were still smeared with blood, but Hubert was a creature of patience and restraint, born and bred a paragon of these virtues. Quiet, sitting on his ankles, waiting for his next order, even if the predator she had woken inside of him demanded more.

At the same time, she couldn't help but smirk as she curled a finger under his chin. Did she dare? She had to. A strange curiosity blossomed in her heart. Didn't she take from him over and over again? It was only fair that he could do the same to her. Even deeper, there was a question. What pleasure could possibly be drawn from a vampire sinking their fangs in their flesh? In their neck? That she had to see.

Pulled him closer, he complied, even if stiffly. His jaw clenched as his eyes sought hers, asking her what were her intentions. Instead of answering his unspoken question, she bared one shoulder before him, her face flushing red. He hissed, sudden understanding flooding his expression, his eyes desperately focused on hers.

Nervousness, not desire as she had expected. A bitter taste flooded her mouth, regret scorching her veins. 

"Take it," she offered, putting her own shame aside.

"I cannot, my lady."

It was not long that he had affirmed with such certainty that he would whatever she granted him. Edelgard swallowed hard. What could have possibly made him change his mind?

"Why so?"

An edge of annoyance sharpened her tone, one that she didn't wish to let show but escaped her all the same. Hubert gulped hard, his eyes still tremulous as he gazed back at her, sincerity and some other unknown emotion flaring just out of reach.

"It is yours. Not only I could never _take_ –" he hissed out the last word, his face twisting as if in disgust. A sinking feeling settled on her stomach. "This is the one thing I cannot do, my lady."

She blinked slowly, unsure of what to do. Was his distaste for the idea so great that even the thought of feeding off her was disgusting? Even when he was starving? Her jaw clenched, but she had to accept it right there. Hopefully, she would forget the bitter feeling sprouting in her heart, but, at the moment, she had bigger priorities.

"We have no time for this. Your body rejects my blood, you will continue in pain if this keeps going for much longer." 

The hand under his chin pulled away, accepting that he wanted nothing to do with her. Servant and his liege, now the vampire and its sire. Duty, as it always was. Ha. How foolish of her to believe in–

Nevermind. 

Edelgard closed her eyes, tilted her head to the side, exposing herself more. She heard his sharp intake of breath – such a small habit that made him seem so much more alive, that odd feeling that she could scarcely remember – followed by a rustle of the sheets. The predator, shifting. Even if she couldn't see it, Edelgard could feel his eyes on her skin. Was she supposed to feel like prey?

"If you will not take it as an offer, take it as an order then... I will guide you."

No, not prey. A mentor, guiding him in his new half-alive state. To teach him and to let him go. 

"Very well."

A half-restrained whisper, perhaps the hunger had finally spoken louder than the pride. The mattress shifted again, his knee brushed her thigh, he hesitated. Before the stalemate could last longer, her hand cupped his cheek, guiding him near her shoulder. His lips brushed her skin. 

"Find my artery," she grunted, voice not as smooth as she would've wished. Too ragged, too breathless, all because of a brief touch.

It would be harder for him without the blood flow to follow, but he would have to make do. He planted his hands on each side of her body, leaning in. Her hand pulled back, allowing him to explore on his own. 

Hubert pressed her lips on her skin, tentative. Virginal in his pursuit, the gentle caress trailed along the curve of her shoulder, not daring go lower. At the same time, unsure of what to do with her hands, Edelgard settled with pressing her palms on his chest. As soon as she did, she couldn't help but bit her bottom lip. He was all sleek muscle under her palm as if he was sculpted of marble – soft but deceivingly solid. 

As he settled at the base of her neck, he teetered there for a moment, before darting out his tongue in a quick lick. Edelgard didn't manage to contain a mewl, as she very much enjoyed that organic, wet feeling of tongue in her skin. The warmth was soon replaced with cold dread. Did he notice? If he did, however, then extended to her the courtesy of ignoring it.

Patience, one of those virtues which were ingrained so deeply in his mind that made themselves shown even as Hubert trembled, his nose brushing her neck. Edelgard did not have such restraint.

"Go on, make it quick if it disgusts you, but you need blood right now."

Instead of obeying her, however, he halted, body tense. But it only lasted a moment. Hubert chuckled, that sinister laugh so characteristic of him, his breath tickling her neck.

"I believe you misinterpret me, my lady."

Hubert trailed upwards, following the cords of her neck, seemed to have found his way. In contrast, Edelgard was more lost than ever. She swallowed hard.

"What do you mean, then?"

It was his turn to hesitate, settling just below the line of her jaw, close to her ear. His short hair tickled her skin, his body almost fully covering her. A predator, indeed. 

"This is everything but unpleasant to me. I know for a fact that feeding can be enjoyable even for the victim." He paused and they both allowed the weight of his words to settle in. "I only hope that you will pardon any inadequacies, this is my first time."

"It is my first time on the receiving end as well."

Silence followed. Tentatively, he pressed a kiss to her – still – pulse point, sending a shiver down her spine.

"Very well."

The soft sting of his fangs invaded her, this foreign feeling of letting herself be taken. Powerless beneath him, because she chose to be. Letting him have control, because she had granted it to him. Her blood – stagnant strange thing that she couldn't comprehend – flowed free in his mouth and she heard his strained strangled sound. 

A bit of a groan, a bit of a moan, but it defined his surprise at the taste. Edelgard's lips curled as he bit deeper, the slight burn followed by this rush of warmth across her body, the unending dance of pain and pleasure. Her fingers flexed on his chest, a sign that he must have interpreted as positive, because his arms shifted as well, pulling her closer, his fingers carded in her hair – desperation.

The feeling was almost palpable in the air. It covered both of them, the carnality of it all so enticing. Could she? She could. Her hands shifted from his chest – sleek muscle, pale skin, unmistakably lascivious – to his back, pulling him closer as she mimicked his movements, taking a hold of his hair.

Hubert hesitated, as if he had misinterpreted her eagerness as a retreat, the fingers tight on the back of his head as her trying to pull away instead of an attempt of bringing him even closer than before.

"Keep going," she growled, breathless. How could she be out of breath if she had no need for air? Ah, but she was. She was panting in tandem with him. Odd living feeling.

Submissive before as he was, Hubert did not refrain. His fangs dug deeper, buried in her neck, the gentle burning, tipping on the edge of truly painful but not quite. But the body adapted and, instead of keeping it sore, it was a gentle numb feeling, complete with the trickling of warm liquid down the side, followed by a quick swipe of his tongue.

Her head felt soft and it was so easy to simply tilt back and let him hold her in place. At the same time, her lips curled up in a vacant smile. Alive. 

Nevertheless, it lasted little. Hubert finally pulled back, his wet tongue tracing languid strokes, not out of starvation but out of childlike gluttony, soothing her while taking just a bit more for himself. The numbness stayed, a languor taking over her. It was like her limbs were made out of jelly, that flick of unconsciousness that resided in between life and death. Edelgard let out a short, giddy laugh. How ironic. 

Hubert shifted slightly, reacting to the sound, but did little else. His body was almost fully relaxed on top of her. His weight was rather comforting. Grounding. 

Suddenly, his tongue stilled mid-stroke, frozen. He pulled back, scrambling back to sit on his ankles like a fawn struggling to get on his feet. Face flushed, it was possible to see the angry shade of red all the way up to the tip of his ears. A pretty sight, how terrible that it came with the price tag of the coldness of her half-alive state taking over again.

"My lady," he babbled and just then she noticed that his chin and lips were all smeared with blood, like a child who didn't quite learn how to eat yet. "My apologies. This was unacceptable on my part."

Edelgard blinked slowly, her mind still dazed, not quite making sense of his words.

"What?"

His lips curled up in a smirk, but his pupils betrayed his nervousness.

"This was too much, all of this. I shouldn't have–" He halted, struggling to make sense of his own words. "If you permit me, I will take my leave."

Before she could stop him, Hubert was already scrambling to his feet, but it didn't last long. His knees gave up under him and he would have fallen forward if not for Edelgard's quick thinking. It snapped her out of her stupor, taking a hold of his arm and pulling him back to the bed.

Like a doll, he fell on his back, wide-eyed and dumbfounded. Straightening her back, Edelgard found some of her composure, as the information about the vampire fledglings came back to her.

"Don't bother trying to move around too much. Your body isn't fully prepared – the fangs aren't everything." 

With a pause, Edelgard rose to her feet, jaw clenched. Perhaps he had taken too much, but it was all fine. She would have to hunt later, but it was of no consequence. In contrast, Hubert appeared ashamed, lost. 

"Very well," he mumbled, his tone too soft to be his own. It reminded her of the gentle sounds deep on his throat – or hers? – as he drank off her, drunk in her. Edelgard buried the memory. They were both half-conscious, she grimaced even thinking about it. Out of themselves, not unlike the creatures of watery blood living beneath the earth.

Still, her heart clenched in her ribcage, too tight, too much. Silence reigned between them, only Hubert's heavy panting to be heard. Compelled to talk about something, Edelgard took a seat, picking up one of the books she was reading – which one it was anyway? – and spoke to him, as nonchalantly as possible.

"If you wish, you can sleep. It is not necessary, but it can be comfortable and you will be weak for a few more hours." 

Her eyes were fixated on the letters before her, but she couldn't make sense of the words as all of her mind was much more worried about the steady sound of Hubert's breathing. When he didn't answer immediately, Edelgard added, gesturing towards the sliver of garish daylight – so it was dawn already? – between the curtains.

"I will watch your sleep, if it soothes you."

This time, she received in response a low chuckle, reeking of his droll self-mockery.

"It is more than what I deserve, my lady."

"Do not put yourself down." Her fingers tightened on the page, the side of her neck ached dull and throbbing, her back straightened in the chair. "You decided to follow this path with me, Hubert. I will, unfortunately, have to tell you that we will do it not as a servant and his lady anymore."

Edelgard thought about adding more but found herself tongue-tied. If not master and servant, then what? Emperor and Minister shared not so different positions and even as friends seemed unfitting, considering the intimacy of turning they had just shared. She swallowed hard, struggling with words, her eloquence failing her. Fortunately, Hubert spared her further embarrassment, shifting in place as he seemed to accept the proposed idea.

"You have me beaten, then. I will do as you say."

Finally, she allowed herself to dart her eyes back to him. The green of his iris was clearer right there, but full of emotions she couldn't describe. The tension in his shoulders and muscles, however, was something she could see easily.

Biting her bottom lip, Edelgard stayed in place. Very well. She would leave him be. The wound on the side of her neck throbbed and pulsed, that short spasm of life that she clung to so badly. Healing it by herself was easy, but she wanted to feel it for longer. Odd living feeling, that pain and the memory of pleasure.

Her eyes were fixated on the words in the book, although it was the fourth time she read the same paragraph and no understanding to be seen. But it was enough. Minutes passed and Hubert's hasty breathing was soon substituted by the soothing silence. Sleep. 

It was then and only then that she allowed herself to look at him again. He was a bump under the sheets, long limbs curled near his body protectively as he laid on his side. The sight made her lips curl up in reflex. In the same way, his face was softer in rest, even the lines of his brow more relaxed. It would look peaceful, if not for the blood smeared on his chin. It wouldn't do to have it dry, tainting his pale skin.

An idea struck her like lightning.

Did she dare? Perhaps.

Edelgard blinked slowly, her movements quiet like a predator in hunt. A cloth, fished out of the nightstand, would have to do. She sat on the bed again. Just beside him, close, very close. His eyes were closed already, exhaustion probably took a lot of him. Satisfaction, too, helped with sleep. His face was turned to her and the blood was still fresh.

Gently, she dabbed the cloth near his mouth, cleaning his face. He stirred but otherwise didn't move, which allowed her to continue, moving to his lips. Wiping away the blood, it was possible to see the prominent canines, dangerous and sharp. His lips parted, the fangs poking out.

She let out a short huff. It fit him.

When he was clean enough, she put the cloth aside. He continued to sleep peacefully, trusting her to watch him. Her heart fluttered but her mind was already in the future. She was weak, sensitive. Hunting would be necessary and she could teach him the nuances of sucking blood without killing, of picking their victims.

Hah. Who was she kidding? Hubert knew much of it already, but even then it brought a warm feeling in her heart while thinking about teaching him how to live like her so they could walk together down their bloody path. Even if she couldn't tell if they would get rid of the curse one day, it was enough to think that, regardless, she wouldn't be alone.

Her heart had stopped long ago, but it was like she could still feel it skip a beat. Yes. A companion in life and death. Her lips curled up in a smile. The wound in her neck throbbed, sweet pain. Hope for the future? Truly, how lively of her. Odd living feelings, blossoming in her chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos/Comments/Feedback are always appreciated!!!


End file.
